falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Amber Horn (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Amber Horn is one of the main characters of the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. She tells her story in The Engineer. Biography Present Day Amber Horn is an engineer that works in the Tenpony Tower generator room. She arrived at the tower a few months before Homage and was able to gain residence by proving her capability in fixing and maintaining technology. When Homage arrives later, she and Amber quickly get to know each other. They both benefit from the new friendship as each of them try to rebuild their lives anew. Because of that friendship, Amber becomes the de facto tech support pony whenever something breaks in the studio that Homage isn't able to fix. Later, when DJ Pony gets the idea to begin the interview series, Amber helps Homage turn the interrogation room into a recording space. After listening to the first few episodes, Amber asks Homage if she can give her own confession to DJ Pony. Homage is initially hesitant, already knowing some details of the story, but eventually agrees to set up the interview. History Amber Horn is the only child of her mother Amber Glow and her father Sparky. Her mother dies in childbirth after a gunshot wound damages her uterus and several other organs. The incident with the gunshot wound is what caused the color mutation and gave Amber Horn her name. The horn is the same color as Amber Glow's coat. Though her mother was gone, Amber Horn was very close to her Aunt Abalone. Abalone raised Amber like she were her daughter. Amber is very capable with arcane technology, inheriting hardware skills from her father and an aptitude at software and programming from her mother. Her cutie mark is that of an EAST Corp server, which appeared after she hacked through a previously unbroken level of the Mare Island's security protocols. Amber spends most of her life on the island but leaves at age 17, after the final battle takes place. After months of wandering the wasteland, she eventually reaches Manehattan. The cold winter days cause her to seek shelter at Tenpony Tower. Quotes * "No, it's something I want to do. Because the story isn't just about me, but my family as well. So... it might take a while." * "Being enslaved was the last thing either of them wanted to talk about, so they ended up in an in-depth conversation about programming and technology. That's one thing that has always brought them together. They could just shut out the rest of the world and focus on whatever they were doing with their own horns and hooves." Behind the Scenes * She is voiced by Oakheart, who also plays the character of Peach Cobbler in Terminal Secrets - Episode 4: Tinned Mint. * In the context of the story, Amber Horn gets her accent from her father, Sparky. Her aunt Abalone, along with her mother Amber Glow and the other inhabitants of Stable 80 had "Fargo"-style accents. * Her character was originally written to have an Australian accent, as the story was heavily inspired by Mad Max: Fury Road, which released during the time of its writing in the summer of 2015. * An Australian brony voice actress was originally cast to play the part, but had to leave, which ultimately delayed the production for 6 months of re-casting and re-recording. * Amber Horn's character design is based on an OC named "Poppy Seed" for a bronies of California Facebook page. The original cutie mark was an orange California Golden Poppy. * The Engineer is the only episode with a "Post-Credits Scene" teasing a future plot point. It can only be seen by watching the video release of the episode, mostly absent from the audio file. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)